


Late at Night

by Sazzzandora



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Band, China, Couple, Cute, Dancing, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, K-pop References, Kissing, Last Dance, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzzandora/pseuds/Sazzzandora
Summary: Den letzten Abend vor seiner Abreise nach China, verbringt Yixing entspannt in vertrauter Zweisamkeit mit Junmyeon.  // SuLay // Zhang Yixing x Kim Junmyeon / Lay x Suho / D.O Cameo // Fluff oder so?





	Late at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!!
> 
> Ich hatte Lust, auf ein wenig SuLay, also da hast Du!
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen, es ist nichts GROOOßES, sorry, aber ein bisschen was für den hohlen Zahn muss ja auch mal sein. Auch wenn Karies nicht die beste Füllung ist. (OMG ich hab noch nie eine so beschissene Metapher gebracht…)
> 
> Viel Spaß!

*

 

"Ihr solltet auch gleich schlafen gehen, hyung. Es ist schon viel zu spät und der Tag war lang."

Kyungsoo klopfte mir auf die Schulter. Dann sah er noch einmal ins Wohnzimmer hinein und hob die Hand. 

"Gute Nacht. Wir sehen uns morgen früh nochmal, hyung. Und misch China nicht zu sehr auf, sonst nimmst du uns den ganzen Spaß weg."

"Ja ausnahmsweise. Schlaf gut!", erklang Yixings Stimme aus dem Zimmer.

Der Chinese würde morgen früh nach China fliegen und erst einmal eine Weile dort bleiben. Go Fighting, sein Soloprogramm, et cetera. Ich vermisste ihn jetzt schon und hatte bereits den Drang, ihn besuchen zu gehen, obwohl er ja noch in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe war. Er war hier meine Rückendeckung, munterte mich immer auf, kümmerte sich um mich. Nicht, dass die anderen das nicht auch taten, aber bei ihm war das etwas anders. 

Ich liebte Yixing. Nicht wie einen Bruder, wie ich die anderen sieben liebte, sondern auf eine andere Art, die nur uns zwei betraf. Ich war wirklich verliebt in ihn und ich wusste auch, dass er diese Gefühle erwiderte. 

Für uns beide war es auch offiziell und die anderen sieben wussten es, blieben aber selbstverständlich in der Öffentlichkeit diskret. Ich war nicht einmal sicher, ob einer der Manager es wusste. Aber wenn doch, dann blieb das Entertainment erstaunlich ruhig. Wir waren von Beginn an ziemlich gut darin gewesen, unsere Beziehung geheim zu halten und das sollte auch so bleiben. Also... es musste. Am liebsten würde ich es in die ganze Welt schreien, dass ich Zhang Yixing abgöttisch liebte, aber das würde gegebenenfalls in eine Katastrophe ausarten, also beließen wir es hierbei.

Dabei, nicht jede freie Minute aufeinander zu hängen, um Auffälligkeiten zu vermeiden. Blicke austauschen und andere kleine Gesten, die alles sein könnten. Darin waren wir inzwischen fast perfekt. Und wenn es komisch wurde, machten wir einen "Scherz" daraus. Wahlweise kam es ja auch ganz gut beim Publikum an, aber es durfte ja nicht zu viel werden.

Das klappte immerhin alles schon seit zwei Jahren. Und das würde es auch weiterhin.

"Junmyeon?", fragte der Jüngere nun lauter, sodass ich ihm meine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, "Bringst du was zu trinken mit?"

"Ja!", ich sah quer durch die Küche, bis mir der Alkohol auffiel, "Wein?" 

"Wie du willst!"

Also begann ich Weingläser zu suchen. Dann nahm ich eine der Flaschen zur Hand, die Sehun zuletzt geschenkt bekommen hatte. Er würde mir nicht böse sein. Bei der Flasche wusste ich auch, dass er sie nicht aufheben wollte. Wozu auch. 

Mit zwei gefüllten Gläsern ging ich nun zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Aus meinem Handy auf dem Couchtisch ertönte Musik aus einer Playlist. Yixing saß auf dem Sofa, einen Arm auf der Rückenlehne und mit überschlagenen Beinen. Eigentlich war ich tierisch müde, aber da ich meinen Freund ab morgen bloß noch sehr unregelmäßig sehen würde, wollte ich jetzt so viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen, wie möglich, auch wenn es mich meinen Schlaf kostete. 

"Ich hab dir extra einen Platz freigehalten. Ich dachte, neben mir sitzen sei ganz angemessen."

"Zu gütig von dir", grinste ich, als ich mich setzte.

"So bin ich halt. Sind unsere Kinder alle im Bett?"

Yixing lächelte mich breit an, sodass sein Grübchen deutlich sichtbar wurde. Ich lachte auf, hielt mir die Hand vor, um die Lautstärke zu dämpfen. Dann nickte ich.

"Hab alle ins Bett gebracht. Kyungsoo wollte gerade noch was trinken, aber ich hab ihn ja verantwortungsbewusst genug erzogen, dass er von selbst wieder schlafen gegangen ist."

"Hast du gut gemacht", kicherte der Schwarzhaarige, "Ich bin stolz auf dich."

"Ich weiß. Ich bin auch sehr stolz auf dich, Yixing. Denk dran."

Nun reichte ich ihm sein Glas zum Anstoßen. Daraufhin nahm ich einen Schluck und sah Yixing dabei zu, wie er das Glas beinahe leerte. Nahezu (gespielt) empört umfasste ich sein Handgelenk.

"Du Banause, das genießt man. Außerdem verträgst du nichts, also ruinier den Abend nicht."

"Ein halbes Glas bringt mich jetzt nicht um. Komm mal her." 

Beide Gläser stellte ich auf den Couchtisch, dann rückte ich näher an Yixing heran und umschlang seine Taille mit den Armen. Den Kopf bettete ich auf seiner Brust und seufzte leise, als er den Arm um meine Schultern legte und mit der anderen Hand durch meine Haare streichelte. Das war wirklich das Beste. Einfach so bei ihm zu liegen und egal wie Zeit mit ihm verbringen.

"Ich vermiss dich jetzt schon", seufzte ich. 

Ich spürte seine Lippen auf meinem Kopf. Er summte leise.

"Mhm... Ich dich auch. Aber ich ruf an und schreib dir, versprochen."

"Aber leg nicht immer auf, wenn ich dran gehe!", beschwerte ich mich und schlug locker auf seine Brust, "Du bist voll gemein!"

Er lachte ertappt und fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine noch zurückgestylten Haare. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn noch duschen schicken, bevor wir schlafen gingen. Die ganzen Pflegeprodukte immer drin zu lassen war zwar nur mir unangenehm, aber dann könnte er sich morgen früh etwas mehr Zeit lassen.

"Aber das ist lustig! Ich will mich nicht immer benehmen, nicht privat", maulte er und schlug mir locker auf den Hintern.

"Wann tust du das mal?", murmelte ich und küsste sein Schlüsselbein, "Gerade du, huh?"

"Oha", er begann wieder zu grinsen, "Aber wenn ich das bei dir nicht muss, tu ich das auch nicht."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. 

"Bisschen dreist, oder?"

"Ach Quatsch. Ich weiß, dass du drauf stehst."

Ich sah etwas unbeeindruckt auf. Der Chinese zwinkerte mir zu, woraufhin ich leise lachen musste. Nun setzte ich mich wieder gerade hin und kletterte kurzerhand auf seinen Schoß. Breitbeinig machte ich es mir bequem und gab ihm einen ausgiebigen Kuss. Seine Hände glitten über meine Seiten runter zum Hintern, an dem er zupackte. Absichtlich keuchte ich leise in den Kuss. Gleichzeitig schob er seine Zunge zwischen meinen Lippen durch und seufzte. 

"Anständiger Leader, dass ich nicht lache", flüsterte er gegen meine Lippen.

Ich hob selbstgefällig die Schultern und ließ mir noch einen flüchtigen Kuss aufdrücken.

"Erwischt?", raunte ich.

Zuckersüß begann er zu strahlen und nickte.

"Aber hallo, ich hab dich voll erwischt!"

Aber Yixing konnte ja nicht nur süß sein. Er spielte zu gern damit, dass er auch unglaublich heiß und betörend sein konnte. Dann raubte er nicht nur mir den Verstand. Nun umfasste er mich etwas fester, nahm etwas Schwung und warf uns um. Zwischen meinen Beinen liegend fuhr er mit den Händen erneut meine Seiten entlang und mit den Fingern unter mein Shirt. 

Federleichte Küsse verteilte er auf meinen Lippen, meiner Wange und meinem Hals. Ich streckte meinen Hals ein wenig, um ihm mehr Fläche zu lassen. 

"Du vermisst mich schon?", hauchte er in mein Ohr und küsste es, zog mit den Zähnen sanft am Ohrläppchen.

Ich nickte bloß und atmete etwas angestrengt durch, wobei ich seinen Rücken auf und ab strich. Er war ein wenig angespannt, verdeutlichte die Muskulatur. Wieder gab er mir feuchte Küsse auf Hals und Schlüsselbein. Mir wurde langsam wärmer durch seine Nähe, aber allen voran durch sein Becken, das er provokant in einem langsamen Rhythmus gegen meines stieß. Es war eine Schande, ihm das Grinden on stage immer zu verbieten, aber gleichzeitig war ich ein wenig schadenfroh darüber, der einzige zu sein, der es letztendlich auskosten durfte. Einen so guten Tänzer zu daten hatte definitiv nur Vorzüge.

"Lass es mich noch schlimmer machen."

Gott, wenn er mir so tief ins Ohr sprach, lag ich ihm regelrecht zu Füßen. Seine Stimme, sein Becken, seine Hände, alles machte mich gerade an. 

Plötzlich waren seine Hände weg und auch sein Gewicht war kaum noch zu spüren. Abrupt sprang das Lied in meiner Playlist auf ein anderes und ich öffnete die Augen. Just in diesem Moment nahm der Jüngere meine Hände in seine und zog mich mit einem Ruck hoch. Perplex beobachtete ich, wie er aufstand und mich mit sich zog. Geschickt schob er den Couchtisch zur Seite und machte mein Handy etwas lauter. Dann verbeugte er sich vor mir und bot mir seine Hand an. 

"Darf ich um diesen letzten Tanz für heute Abend bitten?"

Sofort nahm ich seine Hand an und zog ihn zu mir. Yixing richtete sich auf, umfasste meine Taille mit der freien Hand und gab mir einen süßen Kuss.

"Führ ich?"

"Gib mir noch mehr Gründe, dich zu vermissen."

Dann begann er mit mir erst auf der Stelle, dann mehr auf der kleinen Fläche zu tanzen. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass wir so tanzen konnten. Entsprechend liebte ich es umso mehr. Yixing hatte selten mehr Spaß, als beim Tanzen. Damit konnte man ihn mit am glücklichsten machen und auch ich hatte Spaß dran. Besonders wenn es so entspannt mit ihm war. Kein Leistungsdruck, nur wir beide und die Gefühle, die mitschwangen. Das grenzte an Perfektion.

Zum Ende des Songs hin umschlang ich einfach seine Taille und bettete den Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Ich atmete tief ein, prägte mir seinen Geruch ein und seufzte leise. Yixing gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe er seine Arme ebenfalls um mich schlang und den Kopf an meinen lehnte. 

"Ich vermiss dich auch, Junmyeon", murmelte er. 

Ich sah auf und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die rechte Wange, dann die weichen Lippen. Er sah ganz traurig aus. Etwa so, wie ich mich fühlte, darüber, dass wir uns für eine längere Zeit wahrscheinlich verhältnismäßig kaum noch sehen konnten. Ungern misste ich seine Berührungen, seine Küsse und Umarmungen oder einfach nur das entspannte Miteinander. 

"Mach keinen Unsinn in China. Und pass auf dich auf", regelrecht mahnend sah ich ihm in die dunklen Augen.

Er begann zu lächeln.

"Selbstverständlich. Und lauf du mir nicht weg. Ich will keine Skandale, hörst du?"

Empört lachte ich auf.

"Skandale! Ich werde mich hüten, versprochen."

"Keine Peinlichkeiten. Auch wenn du zuckersüß bist, wenn du peinlich bist."

"Ich bin gar nicht peinlich", nuschelte ich.

Yixing küsste meine Nase dafür und lachte leise. 

"Ich liebe dich", murmelte ich gegen seine Haut.

"Ich dich auch, Junmyeon."

Ich streckte mich für einen liebevollen Kuss in den ich so viel Gefühl legte, wie ich konnte. Yixing erwiderte alles und saugte spielerisch an meiner Unterlippe, ehe wir uns lösten.

Von seinem Rücken nahm er meine Hände in seine und löste uns voneinander. Die zwei Schritte zum Couchtisch nahm er mich mit, gab mir mein Glas und stieß erneut mit mir an. In einem Zug wie eben, leerte er sein Glas nun. Diesmal tat ich es ihm einfach gleich.

"Banause~", summte der Schwarzhaarige und küsste meine Schläfe, "Ab ins Bett."

"Aw, jetzt schon?", jammerte ich, "Noch einmal Last Dance, okay?"

"Nope. Na komm. Dann... tanzen wir im Bett noch ein bisschen weiter, was meinst du?", fragte er und küsste ein weiteres Mal mein Ohr.

Mit hochgezogenen Brauen nickte ich selbstgefällig. Dann erwiderte ich sein breites Lächeln.

"Oho, natürlich. Das werde ich definitiv auch vermissen."

"Nicht nur du, Süßer."

Ich streichelte durch seine schwarzen Haare und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss. Er erwiderte die Geste, vertiefte sie ein wenig und gab mir einen lockeren Schlag auf den Hintern. 

"Bis wir dabei einschlafen?", fragte ich möglichst verführerisch. 

Yixing grinste mich an.

"Wird nicht lang dauern, wenn ich dich so ansehe. Aber bis dahin mach ich alles, was du willst, Junmyeon."

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaaaa…
> 
> Ich hoffe sehr, es hat Dir ein bisschen Spaß gemacht und gefallen.
> 
> Wenn ja, dann lass es mich doch bitte wissen!! Konstruktive Kritik wünsche ich mir immer, auch zu Weihnachten <3
> 
> Sazandora
> 
> Mehr??
> 
> Dann vielleicht ein bisschen SeBaek als Sahnehäubchen? High-Five-Boyfriend (und nein, es ist besser, als es klingt xD) // gadfly // Yearning Looks (der Kassenschlager! oder so...)


End file.
